Shiekah Academy
by Frozen789
Summary: Link arrives at the Shiekah Academy ready to meet his princess-only to be shocked when Zelda refuses to even tolerate him. As a new semester begins, the King installs a hated new headmistress who begins a reign of tyranny. Throw Zelda's stubborn sister Crown Princess Eleanor into the mix, and all hell breaks loose. Welcome to the Shiekah Academy.


Shiekah Academy: Locked Away

"No, absolutely not," Impa said. "They aren't teaching, they are to remain under lock and key."

"Away? Where?! How long will it be before they break out?," Anatasia, Impa's second in command pointed out. "I give them two months max. Let them teach. Nobody knows white magic like Zelda, and Skye has some killer Shiekah moves."

Impa's headache increased tenfold, both literally and figuratively. Now that the nettlesome Princess and her rogue friend where finally back in Shiekah custody after ten years on the lam, the question nobody had considered suddenly became relevant. Now what? Both were now locked in separate rooms deep in the heart of the Shiekah Academy, guarded around the clock.

Impa moaned, tuning everyone out, remembering the fight that finally brought Princess Zelda and Skye back to the academy.

* * *

_Deep in the alleyways of hidden Karkariko Village, the Shiekah finally caught up with their quarry. Impa couldn't believe it: they'd been hiding underneanth her nose the whole time! But ten years underground had hardened the skills and resolve of their quarry. Five Shiekah went down with injuries before Impa got there. Catching him off guard, she slammed her bitter foe against a brick wall. Under her magically reinforced grip, a thin, blonde Shiekah squirmed uncomfortably, gasping for breath._

_"How dare you take the princess away from us!" she screeched, aching to end his life then and there. But she restrained herself: doing so might turn the princess against them permanently._

_Her bitter foe pushed her off of him, and slammed her into the same brick wall, pinning Impa to the wall._

_"Get to her, go through me," he spat back with pure hatred. He activated a electrical (or magical) baton, and plunged it into the brick, deliberately missing Impa's face by inches. "Leave us alone."_

_Impa blasted him back with an pulse of dark magic._

_"ENOUGH!" came from behind all of them. **Skye, get ready to run!**_

_Suddenly, a light arrow shot through all the combatants, illuminating all the Shiekah in the vicinity. Six Shiekah were caught in the ray, but Impa's opponent-and the wrong person-took the full brunt of the blast. Five Shiekah fainted from shock and Impa was dazed, but the one called Skye cartwheeled through the air and was thrown hard on the cobblestone street, coming to rest after skidding ten feet._

_"Oh no, Skye, why?" Zelda said. She blasted the dazed Impa into unconsciousness and raced to his side._

_Blood was soaking the pave stones from a gaping wound on his back. Dread filled every pore: she had overestimated how much power she'd put into the arrow. She also forgot something critical: the Shiekah reinforcements appearing in the distance. She focused everything on saving her last link to her humanity._

_Her hands glowed a bright golden color and she placed them on Skye's chest, arresting the life aura leaving his body. Gritting her teeth, she spilled her light magic into his body, willing that his life be spared. She couldn't let him die, couldn't relive the memories blocked from her mind, couldn't lose the only anchor she had in this life._

_"Good," she said, as the blood slowly coalesced back into his body. He began to breath again._

_Electrical shocks vented through Zelda's body just as she finished. The princess collapsed to the ground, defenseless, ripe for the taking. Impa rose, sore but uninjured from the light arrow._

_"You did it," one of her subordinates said to her, having just arrived on the scene._

_"No, she did," Impa said, gesturing at the limp body of the princess being attached to a stretcher._

* * *

"We want you to teach," Impa said, trying to keep it civil. Skye and Impa were throwing contemptuous looks at each other every time they spoke. "It's either that or lock-up. You decide."

"What's the catch?" Skye prodded, drawing a warning look from the Headmistress. He didn't care.

"Lemme guess," Zelda interjected, blandly staring at the ceiling. "No leaving the academy."

"Precisely. You're movements will be monitored at all times. Sheikah tracking devices will follow your every move, and guards will be watching you."

At that very moment, the door to Impa's office burst open and a girl in her late teens burst in. She had dark circles under her eyes, and she was teetering on her feet. Impa sighed: too much time in the sparring circle. She'd probably been kicked out when it closed.

"Headmistress Impa..."

She dropped mid-sentence: Zelda locked eyes with the bleary eyed teenager who looked just like her.

"Hi," she said awkwardly.

"YOU!" the teenager screeched, shaking an accusing finger at the princess. Zelda merely stared back, an emotionless expression on her face. "YOU! YOU ABANDONED ME!

"Eleanor, it won't work," the princess warned her younger duplicate.

Eleanor conjured a light arrow and bow out of midair and lined up a prefect shot at the older princess. Zelda stood up, twirled to her right, light emanating from her hands. She used it to form a shield between herself and the light arrow. Zelda simply absorbed the magic into her own body.

"Nice try Eleanor," Zelda deadpanned as the light shield slowly vanished back into her. "I was feeling down today, but thanks to you, now I feel quite recharged."

Crown Princess Eleanor, now first in line to the throne, was now being held back by two Shiekah. Skye moved protectively to shield the older princess from her younger sister.

"You," Eleanor said accusingly. "WHY?! WHY?!"

Zelda didn't respond at first.

"You left me to rot...you..."

"I don't care."

Eleanor screamed with pure hatred before two Shiekah dragged her from the office. Unfazed, Zelda simply turned back to Impa as if nothing had just occurred.

"We accept," Zelda said before Skye could object. _Keep your mouth shut. _

Skye gave her 'I know what you're thinking' look in response: Zelda rolled her eyes. The former princess left the office, motioning for him to follow.

"Just a warning to you," Impa said to their retreating backs. "One step out of line, and I'll send you to the dungeons."

_We really have no choice_, Zelda wordlessly communicated to her best friend through the unique bond they both shared. _We play a waiting game, until the prefect opportunity comes to slip the net for once and for all._

"Why is it just one way?" Skye said.

"It's not, I can never lie to you," Zelda sternly reminded him. "It's nice, until you can see through my little white lies. Besides, I have some papers to correct."

"Nope, you're going to go read a book instead," Skye corrected without thinking.

Zelda nudged him in the ribs as four Shiekah guards approached to escort them to their newly assigned rooms. The few possessions the two of them owned had been deposited on their beds. Skye searched through his rucksack, to his surprise finding his Shiekah batons safe and sound. He quickly hid them underneath his bed.

* * *

At the front steps to the mountain fortress stood a boy of seventeen years of age. Wearing forest green, a sword hidden in his bags, sandy blonde hair, and seventeen years old. Things couldn't be better: the Master Sword was were it was supposed to be, and Zelda was now at the academy. Not locked away in a castle, on the run from Ganon, or hiding in a tower, but teaching, and he had her class first period. This was going to be easy.


End file.
